our stories
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Dengan gerakan kilat, Himuro memutar tubuh Momoi untuk menghadap dirinya. Ia segera mencium bibir ranum gadis itu, ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan dan kekecewaan. Himuro berusaha mengatakan semuanya lewat ciuman, semua yang ia rasakan selama ini pada gadis itu. Berharap gadis itu memahami keinginannya./HimuMomo/DLDR


OUR STORIES

(Himuro x Momoi)

Desclaimer © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story © Lydiasyafira

warn : OOC, pair antimainstream.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Siang ini terik seperti biasa. Namun, hal itu tak menyurutkan sekelompok manusia yang tengah melakukan sesuatu di lapangan basket. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, sebenarnya mereka sedang melukis grafitti di dinding lapangan.  
Senda gurau dan canda tawa terdengar dari arah lapangan.  
Tak ada aura permusuhan maupun rivalisme. Hanya suasana persahabatan antar siswa SMA biasa. Yah, memang mereka hanya siswa SMA biasa, yang membedakan hanya sekolah mereka. Selebihnya? Tak ada sama sekali.  
Benar kata Kise, "Musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini."

.  
" _Ne, ne, Minna-san..._ " sahut Takao menarik perhatian.

"Ada apa, Takao-san?" tanya Izuki.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari jika mereka mirip dengan Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke?" tunjuk Takao pada dua orang di ujung lapangan yang tengah beristirahat sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Maksudmu, Himuro-kun, dan Momoi-san?" tanya Hyuuga menimpali.

"Iyaaa, kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan? 'kan?" desak Takao.

"Eettoo... Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa?" tanya Miyaji polos.

"Ehh...? Kau tidak mengenal mereka?" ujar Takao yang disambut gelengan Miyaji, "K-kalau yang lainnya? Ada yang tahu?"

Semua yang disana menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

"Aarrghhh... Kalau begitu, kalian pasti tahu serial Naruto, 'kan?"

"Ah maksudmu serial bergenre action yang hampir tamat di TV itu?" ujar Hyuuga.

"Ya! Itu yang kumaksud!"

"Aku jarang menonton TV, makanya aku tidak tahu yang namanya Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke." sambung Hyuuga lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kutunjukkan foto Sakura dan Sasuke."

Takao meraih ponsel genggamnya, sekilas ia mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda bersurai hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Pasangan-pasangan netra berbeda warna itu langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah obyek yang masih berada di ujung lapangan. Mereka mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Benar juga.." sahut Kagami.

"Mereka hampir 90% mirip, kecuali rambut panjang Momoi-san dan iris kehijauan milik Himuro-kun." ujar Furihata.

"Benar, 'kan? 'kan?" ujar Takao tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu? jika sudah begitu, mau kau apakan?" ujar Izuki.

"Hahaha... Tidak, tidak, aku hanya memastikan saja pendapatku sama dengan yang lainnya... Eetto, apa kalian pernah berpikir jika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Hubungan khusus?"

"Iya!"

"Sepertinya tidak ada dan juga tidak mungkin." sambung Kagami.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Yahh, Tatsuya dan aku menghabiskan masa kecil di Amerika. Mustahil bila mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, sementara Tatsuya bertemu dangan Momoi-san saja baru-baru ini." terang Kagami.

"Siapa tahu? Kenapa tidak kita tanyakan saja?" sahut takao yang langsung mendapat jitakan istimewa dari Miyaji.

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Kheeh, apa kalian takut?" tanya Takao menantang.

"Ck, si bodoh ini.." dengus Midorima yang ternyata diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

Sebuah tawa meluncur dari bibir tipis Momoi dan juga Himuro saat tahu alasan apa yang membuat Takao dan lainnya menghampiri mereka. Himuro bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya geli. Dan Momoi, ia terus-terusan menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak terlalu keras.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Ada yang salah dari ucapanku?"

"Tidak, Takao-san.. Hahaha... Hanya saja... Hahahaha... Hi-Himuro-kun, kau saja yang menjelaskan." Momoi gagal menghentikan tawanya. Ia masih geli dengan pemikiran seorang temannya itu. Bisa-bisanya hanya karena wajah mereka mirip dengan publik figur ternama itu, mereka menduga ada hubungan istimewa layaknya Sakura dan Sasuke dalam serial tersebut? Hahaha, ada-ada saja.

"Huff... Baiklah, aku dan Momoi-san tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kenapa kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu hanya karena wajah kami mirip Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yahh... Itulah alasan kenapa aku menanyakan hal ini pada kalian. Sakura dan Sasuke 'kan memiliki ending yang bahagia di serial maupun dunia nyata." Terang Takao.

"Lalu?" tanya Momoi yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Kami pikir kalian juga memiliki hubungan dan happy ending seperti pasangan itu. Apalagi kudengar Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah bulan depan." Sahut Izuki.

"Tidak ada hubungannya..." ujar Momoi.

Jleb!

"Tidak masuk akal..." sambung Himuro.

Jleb! Jleb!

Aura menyeramkan langsung menguar dari kedua orang itu. Membuat para manusia yang tadi mengerubungi mereka menjauh satu per satu.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, teman-teman Momoi sudah beranjak meninggalkan lapangan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Oi, Satsuki, kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersama kami pulang bersama?" sahut Aomine sekali lagi pada gadus bersurai pink pucat itu.

"Tak apa, kalian pulang lah duluan, aku masih harus pergi ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli persediaan makanan." Ujar Momoi meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Momoi-san." Pamit Kuroko mewakili seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang 'kebetulan' akan pulang bersama hari ini.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Momoi. Hari ini memang penuh kejutan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggunakan topeng senyum menyedihkan itu, Satsuki?" ujar seseorang yang ternyata masih berada di balik ring basket.

"Entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu, Tatsuya." balas Momoi sendu.

Gadis itu masih memperhatikan teman-temannya sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Napas hangat orang itu menyapu tengkuk hingga perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku sempat berpikir kita ketahuan tadi." Gumam Tatsuya.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu." Momoi menjeda, "Yah, kita tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahan itu?" ujar Momoi

Rengkuhan tangan Himuro di bahu Momoi semakin erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Momoi, kekasihnya.

"Ya... Dan ini pertama kalinya aku membenci sepupumu dan sepupuku."

Tangan Momoi menggenggam punggung tangan Himuro yang masih berada di bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Tatsuya. Terima saja kenyataan bahwa kita akan jadi satu keluarga nanti... Nee?" ujar Momoi lembut. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak mau! Selamanya aku tak akan mengakui itu! Mereka berdua egois! Mereka tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kita sudah menjalin hubungan, jauh sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka!"

"S-sudahlah Tatsuya..." Suara Momoi bergetar, genggaman tangannya juga turut bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Aku tak ingin kau menjadi keluargaku! Aku ingin kita berdua membangun keluarga kita sendiri!"

"T-Tatsuya t-tenanglah.." Isakan pertama keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Jawab aku, Satsuki! Bagaimana caraku untuk tenang sementara aku masih terus mencintai seseorang yang nantinya menjadi saudaraku?!" ujar Himuro dengan suara tertahan di belakangnya. Momoi sadar, tak haya dirinya yang tertekan oleh hal ini. Himuro juga, kekasihnya juga.

Sreett!

Dengan gerakan kilat, Himuro memutar tubuh Momoi untuk menghadap dirinya. Ia segera mencium bibir ranum gadis itu, ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan dan kekecewaan. Himuro berusaha mengatakan semuanya lewat ciuman, semua yang ia rasakan selama ini pada gadis itu. Berharap gadis itu memahami keinginannya.

Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ini ciuman terakhir mereka.

Himuro melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa menit. Ciuman yang kini terasa asin oleh air mata Momoi. Tanpa melepas sedikitpun dari iris magenta Momoi yang memerah oleh bulir bening yang terus menetes.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu di Amerika? Kenapa dia harus berkunjung ke rumahku saat itu? Kenapa orang tua kita harus memiliki hubungan kolega antar perusahaan yang menyebabkan kami terus bertemu?"

"Cukup.."

"Kenapa kami bisa berada di sekolah yang sama di Amerika sehingga aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh? Kenapa akhirnya kami berpisah dan dipertemukan kembali di Jepang? Kenapa gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik sehingga tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sekian lama?"

"Cukup, Tatsuya,"

"Kenapa ia menerima pernyataan cintaku? Kenapa gadis itu ternyata memiliki saudari yang memikat hati sepupuku? Kenapa akhirnya sepupu kami yang menikah?! Padahal kami yang sudah lama saling mengenal?!"

"Tatsuya kumohon hentikan!"

"Kenapa Satsuki?! Kenapa kita dipertemukan hanya untuk saling mengenal?! Kenapa?!"

"Tatsuya!"

Himuro menghentikkan suaranya. Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening meluncur membasahi pipinya.  
Di dekapnya gadis itu penuh kelembutan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Momoi. Sementara gadis itu tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Tangisnya pecah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Takdir manusia memang tidak bisa ditebak. Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi jalannya ketika takdir itu sendiri sudah memutuskan...

... harga mati.

.

Dua buah undangan bernuansa merah muda tergeletak begitu saja di atas kursi. Teronggok tanpa diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

.

FIN!

A/N : Akhirnya selesai jugaa! *lap keringet*  
Oh iya, ini pair favoritku loh, tapi sayang. Gak pernah ada yang kepikiran buat ff dari pair ini TTvTT Emang sekilas pair ini mirip sih sama Sasusaku. Gatel deh tangan pengen ngetik pair ini.. :'v  
Jadinya, yaa... penuh kejutan gtu deh isinya :'v  
Hope you like it! ^^


End file.
